Cats and Constellations
by Darth Avery
Summary: Written by request for Pink the Color, it's basically Dwangela fluff on the beet farm with an amazing ending. Fluff, Dwangela, Reviewers are allowed to request stories!


**Cats and Constellations**

_Author's note - Yay, new story. This is the fic requested by the winner! of the Hostage Deathdown 2008, Pink the Color! She requested Dwangela, married, and work in the beet fields. That will be done! Astounding. Also, if anyone wants a request, feel free to PM it. Write for the people, I always say! Also, I own none of the show. But I do own the bobblehead of Dwight, all three seasons of DVD's, a Dunder Mifflin T-Shirt, and an office ringtone. :D_

"Damn it." Dwight muttered to himself, wriggling his feet into his field boots. "I didn't even leave the door open." It was almost 10:30 at night, and Dwight had to go out into the beet fields to look for one of Angela's cats that had gotten out. It had escaped before, and it liked to roam the fields, in search of mice. She stood behind him, arms crossed, foot tapping.

"I can hear that, D." She said, in a stern tone. Maybe she should tie that cat to something. "And as soon as you get back with Doodle, we can go to bed."

"Monkey," Dwight complained standing up and looking at her. They'd been married for about 4 years, and had yet to produce offspring despite trying often. IT was blissful, they'd maintained their composure and professionalism at work and in public, but marriage was strenuous at times, especially when it came to discussing the cats, but we'll get to that later. Dwight continued, "we've been at work all day, and in seperate rooms all night, I just want to, sit with you and talk. Like old times, when it was all still a mystery." He tried to take her hand, but her arms would not uncross.

"Dwight, please, just go find Doodle." She looked at him, the pleading look in her eye. She didn't like giving in, but she let out a sigh and said, "If it makes you happier, I'll come with you. Doodle doesn't like you all to well anyway." She put on her boots by the door and headed out with Dwight, both putting their arms through the sleeves of their jackets.

----

"Doodle??" Angela yelled, walking through the rows of the fields. It was a relatively bright night. The full moon was approaching soon, and the stars were all visitable. The air was chilly, but not cold. The beets had not yet risen from the ground and they strolled together, looking for the lost cat. "HERE KITTY!" Dwight wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in, while her eyes quickly caught sight of a frisk movement in the corner of her eye. "OH I SAW SOMETHING!" Quickly she ran after it, yelling Doodle's name like a mad woman. Dwight, was quickly at her heels.

She could obviously tell it was a cat she was chasing, hopping through the fields. The cat was afraid of her, so it ran ahead. After a good 10 minutes, the cat ran up to the porch and snuck back into the door, leaving Angela climbing the porch steps, out of breath. She sat on the front porch swing and caught her breath, while Dwight climbed the steps, and sat on the seat next to her. She sat, looking at him, still catching her breath. Wrapping his arm around her neck, he said "Wow, I didn't know you could run like that."

"Did I tell you about the year I ran varsity cross country?" She said, almost gloating.

Dwight's eyes widened, "Shut. up. You did not!"

"I did!" Angela said, smiling, "I lettered too. Although I lost the jacket at college. I ran my sophomore year, and had the best times every race. The coach said I could possibly get a full ride if I kept running, no doubt."

"Wow," Dwight said, "No idea! What happened, did you run junior and senior year?" "No, I quit." She said, still maintaining her pride, "I found out the coach was a lesbian. My morality would not allow that, so I quit while I could."

Dwight smiled and pulled her in, "I would have done the same thing."

"Oh, D." She said, snuggling her head into his chest, as her arms wrapped around his waist. "Let's just sit out here and look at the stars."

Dwight let her snuggle in with him, as they sat on the porch looking up at the sky. "Oh," She said, pointing a finger, "There's the Big Dipper!"

"And if that's the Big Dipper, than there's Gemini." Dwight pointed, she smiled at him, "and there's Orion."

"Wow, I had no idea you knew about constellations."  
"I took a class in high school, which I got an A in." Dwight said, "I have no idea why I didn't go into Astrology as a work field."

"Well," Angela said, "If you did, I would have never met you."  
"Yes, because paper and space do not go together." Dwight poked Angela's nose, making her twitch a little, "Nope. However, paper is my true calling. As are you. Now, what do you say we go upstairs and give another shot at a little one?"

Angela sat up and looked at him, "I've been waiting all day for something like this to happen." Taking his hand, they both went into the house, wandered up the steps, and walked into the bedroom.

----

"What does it say, Angela?"   
"The box says three minutes, Dwight!"  
'ding!' "Was that it?"

"These test don't ding, D...Oh my goodness."  
"Monkey?"

"Dwight...there's a plus sign."

"Oh, Angela."

_Wow, maybe there could be an eventual follow up. Eventual...if the reviews call for one..._


End file.
